A Double Love
by ninchick01
Summary: Sakura met a guy online,soon they become friends.When this guy starts going to her school,she falls for him andthen he falls into the school witchs claws.Can she save him,while dating Sasuke,& without falling for this stranger,even if he's Naruto Uzumaki?
1. Chapter 1

_**A Double Love**_

_**Introduction:**_

Sakura opened her favorite website: _ Myspace._

She had many friends on her friends list, 1000 in fact. Sakura smiled at her top 16. They were her best friends, and she loved them all. But the picture that caught her eye, was her top friend: Sasuke Uchiha, her boyfriend. It took awhile for the cold hearted bastard, I mean, guy, to fall for her. But now they were together, and Sakura was happy about it. Her eyes drifted downward to see if he was on. Disappointment filled her eyes as she saw that he was, once again, not online.

She sighed and scrolled up to her groups. She found the group that she was looking for: KHS

It was a group that all the students of Konoha High School belonged to, I mean at least the ones that were cool enough to have a Myspace. Sakura clicked on it and waited for the page to show up. She looked to the side of the page to see everyone that was in the group was online. She scrolled down the page to find some people to chat with. Sakura found a chat that had just started: He'ya guys!

She clicked on it and it opened to a forum. Many people had ignore this forum and it seemed that eveyone had left, but a box popped up onto her screen. Sakura was curious, so she read it.

**Not-What-I-Seem: **So? Popped in for a visit, I see?

Sakura's eyebrow rose.

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **I guess, but who are you? I don't see you on my friend's list.

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Yeah, you wouldn't. But I do see you on my best friend's top 5. So, who are you?

Sakura grew frustrated with the person.

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **I asked you first!

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Maybe, but I'm not the one who came into this chat without knowing who it is, did I?

Sakura growled.

**xXCherryblossomsXx: Grr!**

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Woah! Calm down, I was only messin'!

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Hmph!

**Not-What-I-Seem: **I'm guessin' that you're not a guy, are you?

**xXCherryBlossomsXx: **What's that supposed to mean?!

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Well, you sure aren;t acting like a guy . Andsecond, no guy would call themselves ' cherryblossom.'

Sakura thought about this, and seemed to agree with this stranger.

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Hmph, whatever..

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Now I see how you got on teme's top 5.

Sakura was really confused about this.

**xXChrryblossomsXx: **Huh? What do you mean?

A second later, she got her response.

**Not-What-I-Seem: **You act just like Sasuke, that's all that I meant about it.

Sakura was really confused now.

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **You know Sasuke-Kun 

**Not -What-I-Seem: **Sasuke-_ kun_? Ew.. But yeah, I d, he's my best friend.

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **You are? But I've never met you before, and I've met all of Sasuke-Kun's friends before. And Sasuke-Kun's not ew! I'm guessin' you're a guy?

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Yes I am, to your first and last question.

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **I was so right about you being a guy! I could just tell. Anyways, how do you know Sasuke-Kun?

**Not-What-I-Seem: **He and I used to go to school together, untill he moved to KHS, while I stayed at Boarding school.

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Oh, I see..

**Not-What-I-Seem: **But how do you know Sasuke, and make it onto his top 5?

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Well, I would be pretty pissed if I wasn't in his top 5, especially since I'm his girlfriend.

There wasn't a response for awhile, and Sakura grew tied of waiting for him to reply.

**Not-What-I-Seem: **So, you're Sasuke's new girlfriend?

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Yeah..

**Not-What-I-Seem: **It's nice to meet you Sakura.

This blew Sakura away.

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **W-what?

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Do you mind if I add to my friend's list, Sakura?

Sakura gulped at his request. She didn't know why, but this guy made her blush. But why should she, if she already has a boyfriend?

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **S-sure..

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Ok, well I got to go Sak. Talk to you later

_**Not-What-I-Seem has been added your friend's list**_

Sakura was left alone to stare at her screen. She was still flushed by her conversation with this stranger. Then realization struck her:

" Hey! You never told me your name, you asshole!"

**End**

**Well, this is just the introduction of this story. So I hope you continue to read on. Please leave a review! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Myspace. I do not own any songs or any other brands that are mentioned in this story. I only own this story, and my OC's. This is going to be my only disclaimer, cuz disclaimer's just suck, having to write it over and over.. Anyways..**_

**I hope you liked it, and remember the chapters will be longer than this, so keep on reading.**

**Hope to see you all here again, see ya!**

**XoXo ninchick01**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**S**akura walked onto the KHS school grounds, making her way to her group of friends that went on chatting about their weekends. Sakura smiled as dark eyes met her emerald ones. The dark eyes belonged to the none other, Sasuke Uchiha. He smirked as she finally made it to the group.

" Hey Sasuke-Kun, how was your weekend?" 

" ..It was fine. As always.." Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura knew he wasn't going to ask about her weekend, so she told him.

" Mine was good too, you know.. I was on Myspace and.."

Sasuke didn't hear the rest of her speech about her weekend, for Ino had popped into their group. Her sparkling blue eyes and her long, blond, flowing hair had caught his eyes, and enchanted him.

" Hey Guys! " Ino said, sweetness in her voice.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the girl.

" Hey Ino, what's up?" Sakura called from Sasuke's side.

This woke Sasuke up, and he returned to his usual blank expression, as if he telling the world to fuck off.

" Not much.. Just heard that we all have Kakashi as our homeroom teacher again." 

" Huh.. he's always late!" TenTen said with frustration. 

" Calm down TenTen, Kakashi-Sensei is just trying make a youthful impression on us." Lee said and started to rant on and on about youth and crap.

" Just freakin' shoot me.." Neji said, rubbing his temples in annoyance at the 'youthful' ranting.

" Shut the freak up Lee!" TenTen shouted, thus causing the scared for his life, Lee.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friends. 

" Man, again! This sucks!" Sakura pouted.

Sasuke smirked at his cherry blossom, it was cute when she pouted.

" Yup, it does." Ino sighed.

_**Ringgggggg!**_

" Well, we might as well just go now, incase he decides to start coming on time." Hinata said to everyone, as they nodded their heads in unison.

As they expected, Kakashi had still not arrived. So they all sat down and started to chat.

Lets start with Sakura.

Sakura Haruno is 16, and she was long pink hair, with green eyes. She has been going to Konoha schools her whole life, and only met all of her friends last year. She then started to develop feelings for the iceblock, I mean, Uchiha.. They became close friends at first, untill she admitted her feelings to him. He still had not liked her that way, but eventually he fell in love. They have been going out for about 9 months. Sakura is a very popular girl, and is adored by everyone. That was why she had at least 1000 friends on _Myspace. _She is also part of the school choir.

Then we have the bastard, I mean, Sasuke Uchiha.

He transfered from Konoha Boarding School last year, and made all of of his friends then too. He and Sakura had been really close friends, and then Sakura told him her feelings. He didn't really think of her like that, but he grew to love her. He's the school heartthrob of course, but he really doesn't care. He has Sakura. And although he has friends and a myspace, he only is friends with his 20 closest friends. Oh, and he's 16 too.

Next up we have, Ino Yamanaka.

She's also 16, and is a blond haired cheerleader. Yup, I said cheerleader. That means she's very preppy. She's on the A squad, way better than the B. But oh well, that's what her friends love about her. But she and Shikamaru have many fights about stupid things, which led to their realtionship. Yeah, they're dating. Anyways, she is best friends with Sakura and they do a lot together. 

Which leads us to Shikamaru Nara.

He's a really lazy guy, which causes Ino to go biserk all the time. He loves to just doze off or watch the clouds. He's really lazy and all, but he's the smartest of the them all, with an IQ over 200. His favorite catchphrase that annoys the hell out of his girlfriend is, this is so troublesome. He's 16 too.

Of course we have the awesome TenTen!

She's 17, but since everyone are in advanced classes, they hang out. She is a tomboy and would never wear anything of the color pink. She loves to collect old weapons and sell them for better weapons. She is also best friends with Hinata, Neji, and Lee. 

Which then brings us to, Hinata Hyuuga.

She's 16 and best friends with TenTen and Kiba. She's a very shy girl with a strong personality. She is pretty smart and she's quiet. She doesn't talk as much as the others, but she knows whats going on, and what will happen. 

Thus bringing us to, Neji Hyuuga. 

He's 17 and is best friends with TenTen and Lee. He's smart, quick and knows what to do next. He's pretty quiet and isn't as much of a _cough-bastard as Sasuke-cough. _He is also Hinata's cousin.

Finally, we have Kiba Inuzuka.

He's best friends with Shikamaru and Hinata. He had a thing for Sakura last year, but got over her as he found a new crush. Hinata Hyugga, of course. Anyways, he's loud, hyperactive, and can be a bit annoying. He loves to be wild and likes to annoy the hell out of Sasuke and Neji. He also hates guys that are like him. ( One guess who) Oh, and he's 16 too.

That's not all of the group, but maybe later I'll introduce them to you.

Anyways, back to the story.

Sakura sat by Sasuke of course and Ino by Shikamaru. TenTen sat with Neji, and Hinata with Kiba. Lee and Sai sat in the back.

Then all of a sudden, the door burst open. All of the groups eyes went to the door. Sakura started groan in annoyance, for two girls that she hated so much walked through the door.

Amy and Karin, were the school witches, or something that rhymed with witches. Ok, they're the school _b_itches. And they were Sakura's rivals. Amy and Karin were the head of the B Cheerleading Squad, you know the squad that acts like a bunch of whores?( No offence to anyone.) Anyways, Since Sakura was into singing and such with Ino, they rivaled the dance squad. But the B cheerleading squad at KHS sucked, and it was all because of the sluts Amy and Karin. Oh, did I mention, that they were always all over Sasuke, Neji, and the guys in their groups?

" _OMG_, it's Sakura, Karin! Look, she even has Ino in here too! This is so _like, _cool!" Amy said in a terribly fake preppy voice.

" No way, _No Way!_"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the two. 

" What the hell do you want?" Sakura said to them.

" All we wanted was to step in and say hello. What's the problem with that?" Karin said.

Suddenly, the girls spotted their pray.

They made their way to Sasuke. 

" Hey Sasuke-Kun.. How was your weekend?" Karin asked in an annoyingly seductive voice.

When Ino heard this, she suddenly had a feeling that bubbled furiously against her stomach. She was seething.

" Hn.. Get the fuck away from me." Sasuke said, not even looking at her. 

" But Sasuke-Kun..! " Amy whined.

" Leave Sasuke-Kun alone!" Sakura yelled, fury in her voice.

Amy and Karin looked at Sakura, and smirked.

" And what if we don't?" Karin asked.

It was Sakura's turn to smirk.

" Then I'll beat the shit out of you, you whore." Sakura said.

" .. Like you could!" Amy said, not sure of it herself.

Sakura was still smirking,

" Wanna find out?" 

Karin gave Amy a look, as if saying, _Let's not risk it._

" Whatever Haruno.. We have to head to homeroom. Bye Sasuke-Kun!" They made their way out the door.

" Little wusses.." Sakura muttered under her breath.

Then came the sound of the door opening again. It was Kakashi.

" Sorry I'm a bit late, but I got lost on the road of life." 

" Liar!" Kiba yelled.

" Fine, don't believe me, anyways, you have a free day. Go on with what you were doing.. " Kakashi said as he sat down at his desk and started to read his peverted book.

The class rolled their eyes. 

The day would be long..

The day ended at 2:30, leaving Sakura with some freetime, since it was her first day back to KHS. So she went straight home, leaving a kiss on the lips of Sasuke. She went to her regularly sized room, which was covered with pink cherryblossoms, because of her left open window. She sat at her desk and logged onto _Myspace._

She was looking at her inbox and found a message from _**Not-What-I-Seem**_. 

She kind of smiled and opened it. She hadn't talked to him for about 5 weeks, which is when she met him. She still didn't know his real name but still.. There was something about him..

The message read:

**Not-What-I-Seem**

**Date: **Sep. 1, 2008

**Subject: **Hey

_So hey Sakura.. What's up? Ok.. Just to let you know I feel really awkward here, because you're Sasuke-Teme's girlfriend and all and he probably doesn't that we have met already, has he? Well, whatever about Sasuke. He may be my friend but we should just be friends Sakura.. So just to get this out of the way, you know?_

Sakura kind of smiled at the message. She clicked on the _reply _button and began to type.

_It's fine with me, I don't care if Sasuke doesn't know.. But should he, especially if he knows both of us? I mean, it's not like I'm cheating on him with you is it? No, we're just friends, just you and me. Also, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR NAME you ASSHOLE! You never told me that last time we talked! Gosh you, probably didn't even realize it.. _

She clicked on the _send _button.

A few minutes later, and she saw a new message in her inbox. She opened it and found **Not-What-I-Seem**'s message waiting for her. She saw that he was online, she clicked on it and read.

**Not-What-I-Seem**

**Date: **Sep.1, 2008

**Subject: **Hey

_Yeah, I guess we should tell him, don't want secrets in your relationship do you? Yeah we are just friends, even though we've never met and this is the second conversation that we've had. Ohh.. So I'm an Asshole now? I thought we were friends.. Oh, and yeah. I did realize that I didn't tell you my name._

Sakura was angry by the end of reading it.

_Yeah, you are an ASSHOLE, you baka! Anyways.. you are mean, you won't even tell me your name when you know mine! No fair!_

Sakura hit the send button.

Then came the next message. Sakura read it.

_Oh, I'm hurt that you feel that way Sak! Not really. Anyways thanks, I like being mean to you it's a lot of fun. And no, I think I'm gonna let you suffer before I tell you my name Sak. :P_

Sakura growled at the guy.

_I'm going to IM you, you baka!_

**Not-What-I-Seem**

**Date: **Sep.1, 2008

**Subject: **Hey

_Go right ahead_

Sakura IMed the guy.

**-**_**xXCherryblossomsXx has signed in-**_

_**- Not-What-I-Seem has signed in-**_

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **You're a complete asshole.

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Like I said, thanks for the compliment. XD

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Why do you like to get on my nerves!

**Not-What-I-Seem: **It's pretty fun to see you get angry.

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Grr! Why the hell, am I friends with you?

**Not-What-I-Seem: **I don't know, I keep asking myself that.

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **I hate you

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Aw.. I love you too.

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Ok.. I'm going to keep my cool, as long as you tell me your name. I'll get it out of Sasuke-Kun anyways.. 

**Not-What-I-Seem:** Well, since you put it that way.. No

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **You are the most annoying person in the world, and I should know, I know many of them!

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Yeah, I guess you could be right. But, I'm still not telling you. This is too fun

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **.. 

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Sak..?

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **..

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Sakura? 

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **-sobs-

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Woah! Sakura, I didn't mean-.. I'm sorry! Please don't cry!

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **..

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Look, Sak, I'll tell you my name. Just stop crying, please?

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **..

**Not-What-I-Seem: **It's Naruto Uzumaki, just please don't cry anymore Sakura, please!

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Thanks Naruto! XD I'll remember that when I tell Sasuke-Kun that you were being mean to me!- smiles-

**Not-What-I-Seem: **..

**Not-What-I-Seem: **I hate you

**End**

**So, Sakura knows who this guy is now, huh? Cool, hope you liked it. It wasn't as long as I planed it to be, but oh well, the next one should be longer! Please leave a review!**

**Well, that's all for now, see ya!**

**XoXo ninchick01**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

**A**s Sasuke logged onto _Myspace_, he saw that a certain pink-haired girl was online at the moment. He smirked at the thought of her pretty smile. But then, those sparkling blue eyes and light blond hair flashed before his eyes. Sasuke shook his head with irritation, and _tried _to focus on his green-eyed girlfriend. But he just couldn't keep the other girl out of his mind. He sighed in frustration.

He looked at his top 5. His brother, Itachi, was first. Then came Sakura and then his idiotic best friend from Konoha Boarding School, Naruto. Finally came Neji and Shikamaru. 

He glanced at the picture and thought for a moment. _It's weird.. Sakura and Naruto's profiles are so close together, yet, they don't even know it.. It's just a weird thought. And.. They're both online at the same time.._

Sasuke pondered for a moment, then shrugged and clicked on Sakura's myspace page. And then a chat box popped onto his screen. He clicked on it and began to sign in.

_**Uchiha1: Has signed in**_

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Sasuke-Kun!

**Uchiha1:** Hey Saku, what's up?

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Not much, trying to finish Asuma's freakin' homework..

**Uchiha1: **Ah.. Bored I see..? 

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **YES...!!

**Uchiha1: **.. Sakura.. I've been thinking..

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **??

**Uchiha1: **I think we should break-

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **You.. You want to break up with m-me..?

**Uchiha1: **Wha-?? No! I don't want to break up with you! I was just saying that we should _break_ this convo. short before we do another all nighter on here and you don't do your homework..

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **.. Oh.. Sorry! 

**Uchiha1: **- Shakes head-

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Fine! Be that way! You can be a **f#! **pain in the ass some times! And you were the one who came here, so..? So..so yeah!

**Uchiha1: **-Rolls eyes- Saku, before I go.. Have I introduced you to my best friend? 

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **?? Who? I thought neji and shika were?

**Uchiha1: **They're my friends too, but.. Have I intoduced you to Naruto yet?

Sakura's heart stopped. _Does he know that me and Naruto have been secretly chatting? Oh god no.._

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **.. Uh.. No?

**Uchiha1: **Cool. I'm gonna invite him to our convo. brb

Sakura started to panic. _What do I do? What do I do!? I should of just told him the truth! God, now what am I gonna do!!_

A thought popped into her head. She smirked slyly and typed something to Sasuke and.. Naruto..

Sasuke and Naruto returned to the convo.

_**Uchiha1 has resigned in:**_

_**Not-What-I-Seem has signed in:**_

**Uchiha1: **Hey Saku, I've brought him into our convo..

**Not-What-I-Seem: **What's this all about Sasuke?

**Uchiha1: **Hold on a sec, I'm trying to get Sakura..

**Not-What-I-Seem: **..??

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Hey, I have to go! Sorry, but I just remembered I have another project that's due tomorrow.. hehe.. So I'll talk to you tomorrow Sasuke-Kun.. Bye Sasuke-Kun's friend!

_**xXCherryblossomsXx has signed out:**_

**Uchiha1: **..

**Not-What-I-Seem: **?

**Uchiha1: **Whatever..

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Kay..? Gotta go teme! 

_**Not-What-I-Seem has signed out:**_

**Uchiha1: **.. Sigh.. 

_**Uchiha1 has signed out:**_

Sakura had _kind_ of tried to avoid the subject of myspace _and_ Naruto, whenever she saw Sasuke the next day. She would run off, or try and find someone else to talk to.

Then, at the end of the day, he finally cornered her. 

" Oh.. H-hey Sasuke.. kun." Sakura statted nervously.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He knew something was up.

" Sakura. Cut the act. What's up?" Sasuke said as politly possible, for _him_ at least.

Sakura took a deep breath and sighed.

" It.. It's about, your friend Naruto."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

" Huh? The dobe?" 

" Yeah.. him." 

" What about him, Sakura..?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura started to fiddle with her shirt nervously and twiddle her thumbs nervously.

" ..? "

" Ok.. I do do know him. Actually, we know each other. We've been chatting on _Myspace _for about half a year.. You know, when he found out I was your girlfriend, he knew who I was. It just progressed from there.. Are you mad.?" Sakura asked nervously. 

Sasuke just stared at her, and Sakura thought that he didn't even want to look at her. Then, she felt a hand slip between her fingers. She looked up into his face to see a smirk was gracing his face. Sakura blushed with emberessment.

" Of course not Sakura.. Why would I be mad? " Sasuke asked.

Sakura blushed a darker shade of red and said,

" I.. I thought you would be mad that I didn't tell you that we met, or something like that.." Sakura said with a sheepish smile.

Sasuke shook his head with amusment.

" I'm a little sad that you didn't tell me sooner.. It's ok though Sakura. Thanks for telling me the truth." 

Sakura smiled a little and hugged the Uchiha's arm and dragged him to his car.

" As Shikamaru says, women can be really troublesome.." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

" What was that?" Sakura said, fire in her eyes.

" Nothing! Nothing.." Sasuke said, trying to keep him from getting pummeled by his own girlfriend.

" Hmph!" Sakura said and pouted in the shotgun of his shiny black corvet.

Sasuke just chuckled as the two drove away.

**Not-What-I-Seem: **So, what happened Sak? I mean about the other night with the teme..

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Oh.. Well. Sasuke wanted to introduce me to you, but I hadn't told him that we had met before.. So I left..

**Not-What-I-Seem:** I see.. So you wussed out? 

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **No! I did not _wuss _out!!

**Not-What-I-Seem: **_Sure_ you didn't..

Sakura knew him too well now.

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **I didn't! _And_ I did tell him the truth today. So there!

It took a moment for him to reply.

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Y-you did?

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Yeah, I did!

**Not-What-I-Seem: **What did he say?

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **He said that he wasn't mad that I didn't tell him, but he _did _say that he was going to beat the shit out of you the next time that he sees you! -Smiles!-

**Not-What-I-Seem: **-Gulps!- Oh god Sak, _thanks_ for ending my life! _Sarcasim is implyed._

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **No problem!-Smiles!-

**Not-What-I-Seem: **But seriously, did he say that?

Sakura chuckled as she read this. _He is soo freaked out! haha..!_

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **No, he didn't say that. I just wanted to scare you! HaHa! You should see how you said it! 

**Not-What-I-Seem: **You are so lucky that you're Sasuke's girlfriend, or else I would find you and beat the hell outta' you

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Oh, how sad! You won't even try to beat me up cuz' you don't want to get beat up by my Sasuke-Kun! haha

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Whatever Sak..

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Hey'a.. Naruto?

**Not-What-I-Seem: **.. Yeah?

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **.. Do you think that we'll ever meet in person?

Naruto didn't reply for a few minutes, then,

**Not-What-I-Seem: **It think we will, some day.. After all, Konoha isn't all that huge! We might have seen each other and not even know it

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Yeah.. You're right.. But.. I..

**Not-What-I-Seem: **? Hm?

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **.. Uh, nevermind.. Anyways I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow Naruto..

**Not-What-I-Seem: **? Ok Sakura.. Only if you're sure. See ya!

_**Not-What-I-Seem has signed out:**_

_**xXCherryblossomsXx has signed out:**_

Sakura walked into her homeroom to find the bitch twins, I mean Amy and Karin, hanging all over Sasuke.

Sakura was pissed. She hated when they did that and so, she walked in and shut the door behind her. She put on a smile on her face and walked over to her seat and sat down.

" Sup?" Sakura asked the two girls, who glared as she sat next to their _god_.

" What the hell do _you _want?" Karin screeched.

Sakura just ignored them and started a conversation with Sasuke.

" Bitch, don't just ignore us. You're such a slut!" Amy cried out. 

But Sakura didn't even aknowledge their existance. They were furiated and ,so they left. Sakura sighed and smiled.

" Whatever.." 

" You sure know how to get rid of them.." Sasuke smirked in thanks.

" You're welcome!" Sakura grinned happily, while Sasuke just shook his head at the girl.

" Anyways.. I see you were talking with the dobe again.." Sasuke said in a hushed tone, so no one but her could hear him.

Sakura was confused, but said in a hushed tone too,

" ? What, what do you mean?" 

" Oh, well, he told me about your little chat. You know the one where you said I was going to pummle him? " Sasuke smirked as she blushed at his knowledge.

" Oh.. That dobe.." Sakura said, a sweat kind of forming on her brow.

" Yeah, I mean Naruto.. So, how _close_ have you two gotten'? " Sasuke asked with a serious tone. 

" O-oh.. I.. I mean?" Sakura blushed scarlet.

" I'm kidding Saku.." He said, a smirk on his face for causing her nervousness.

Sakura pouted and crossed her arms in a huff, but Sasuke could only chuckle.

**Not-What-I-Seem: **So.. I found out I'm switching schools teme..

**Uchiha1: **? Since when?

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Since now

**Uchiha1: **Are you moving out of Konoha?

**Not-What-I-Seem: **No, I'm just going to a different school here in Konoha.

Sasuke looked at the comment. Somehow, this sentence made him feel tense. He didn't know why.. But it did. He didn't know why, but it did.. It made him angry with his friend Naruto. 

**Uchiha1: **I see.. Which school.?

**Not-What-I-Seem: **I don't know yet.. But maybe I could go to your school teme, it'd be cool to hang out again, like old times..

Naruto gave a smile at all the fun they had, being best friends..

Sasuke clenched his fists, even though he didn't know it.

**Uchiha1: **..

**Uchiha1: **Yeah.. Maybe..

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Ok, I'll think about it..

**Uchiha1: **..So, why are you moving schools..?

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Oh, Grandma Tsunade got a job transfer to the other part of town, so she needs us to move over here so it won't be such a pain in the ass to get to school, even if I have my car. So she thinks I should transfer to a new school her in Konoha.. I don't know though..

**Uchiha1: **I see.. So, when do you move?

**Not-What-I-Seem: **In about a month or two? I don't know for sure..

**Uchiha1: **.. 

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Well.. I have to go teme.. Tsunade's going to kill me if I don't get down for dinner! See ya!

**Uchiha1: **.. Ok

_**Not-What-I-Seem has signed off:**_

**Uchiha1: **.. Why do I feel this way..?

_**Uchiha1 has signed off:**_

Sasuke signed off his _Myspace, _and sat starring at his computer screen. His computer screen consisted of a picture off his friends.They were at Konoha park, in front of a cherry blossom tree, 6 months ago. Sasuke and Sakura stood in the middle holding hands and smiling at each other. Sasuke smiled at the picture when he saw his sweet cherry blossom smiling up at him..

Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru stood behind him, laughing their asses off, while TenTen just gave a look of disgust at the boys for being so immature. Hinata stood besides her as well, smiling shyly at Kiba. Then Sasuke saw the beautiful Ino Yamanaka standing besides Sakura, she was smiling and her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. 

Sasuke, for some reason, couldn't keep his eyes off her.. She was so beautiful.. And he couldn't help but sort of _drool _at the Yamanaka. But then his mind kicked in and he shook his head furiously, knowing that his girlfriend was Sakura. But he still couldn't help it, he looked at Ino one more time, before heading down to dinner.

What he didn't know, was that Ino was looking at the same picture in her lavender colored room. She sighed, longingly.. She was looking at her boyfriend, Shikamaru.. but someone kept getting all of her attention. When she found herself staring at the Uchiha, she would shake her head and remind herself that she had a boyfriend. 

But she couldn't help herself sometimes, and finally, she gave up trying to look at her current boyfriend, and just stared at Sasuke dreamily.. Wishing.. She was envyous of the girl that stood next to Sasuke, instead of her. It was Sakura, and she knew that Sakura was in love with Sasuke.. But, she couldn't help but sort of hate her best friend right now, even if she had her own boyfriend. 

She scowled at Sakura, but knew she didn't have the right to do so.. And she felt bad for doing so.. She sighed and took one last look at the Uchiha boy, before making her way to her homework.

Shikamaru looked out the window, studying the clouds as he watched the sunset. He was happy, but something was hitting him. He didn't know what for sure, but he shrugged it off and continued to watch the sunset.

But, the feeling would keep coming back. Something was starting a rift in his group, but he didn't know what it was. Something that might stop the groups' friendship. Nothing had happened between any of them yet, but still.. He had a bad feeling that it was something that would change all of their lives.

He sighed and watched the clouds disappear in the night sky. He looked over at a picture, the same picture that Sasuke and Ino had been looking at, and saw his girlfriend.. _It has something to do with her.. _Shikamaru thought as he felt himself become tired and, making one last look at the picture, he feel asleep.

Kiba's wasn't in it at all.. He knew he was in love with the Hyugga the moment they had met. He sighed at the picture in his hand. (Yes they are all looking at the same picture at the same time, each one of them thinking of someone else, just letting you know)No, it was not Neji Hyugga, ew that's gross. But it was the Hyugga's cousin, Hinata.. 

She was smiling at him in the picture, whereas he didn't even notice. But now he did. _Maybe she likes me? But.. I don't know.. She could have just been smiling at Shikamaru, although Ino would be pissed that Hinata was looking at her man. -sigh- I don't know anymore.. This whole thing sucks a-_

" Kiba! Get down here now and take Akamaru for a walk, he's going to burst!" His sister yelled up the stairs to his room. Kiba rolled his eyes at his annoying sister and he made his way downstairs, but not before he took one last look back at Hinata. 

_Hinata.._

_Kiba.. _A shy lavender haired girl said softly in her mind as she glanced at the picture they had took 6 months ago. That was when she started to develop a crush for the wild Inuzuka. She felt herself blush at the thought of him. 

Hinata was in her light blue room, and the sun had set already. She was so happy that she was friends with him, but he never noticed her and her ways of showing that she liked him. He would sometimes notice that she was a little shy and start up a conversation, but in the end she would faint, and she would find herself in the arms of either TenTen or Ino, who was usually the one that yells at Kiba for making her faint.

She sighed and made her way out the door, not taking a look back whatsoever.. She had the memory of the picture already burned in her eyes, so she didn't need to. She went down for dinner. 

Neji passed his cousin through the hallways and saw her shyly look down. 

" Excuse me Neji.."

Neji nodded and walked away without a word. He had just had a basketball game out with TenTen and Lee. He passed Hinata's room and saw the picture that all of them had taken 6 months before. He went back and looked at it. He only saw one person that truly mattered. TenTen. He had nothing else to say, but that he liked her a lot. 

He smiled at her usual disgusted look that she would give him at least once a week. I'm sorry to say, but Neji disgusted her often..

He just chuckled as he made his way out of the room.

TenTen walked into her lonely apartment. She had just got back from playing 1-on-1, on-1 with Neji and Lee. She was disappointed to go home, but she knew she had too. She smiled at the group picture as she passed by. She looked Neji, the guy that had been her best friend for like ever. She had fallen in love with him, but she knew that Neji would never love her.. She sighed and put a small smile on her face as she started making her dinner.

Sakura sat down at her desk in her room. She was really tired from her long day at school. She had barely made it home, after dinner. Meaning her mom was pissed at her for missing dinner without calling her. Sakura rolled her eyes at the arguement that the two had. She was quiet for awhile, but she started her english essay for Kakashi. 

She was almost finished, when she found herself starring at a picture that her friends and her had taken 6 months ago. She smiled as her eyes made it to her and Sasuke in the middle, holding hands, looking at each other. She was happy then.. It was a little before she had met Naruto. And she sighed as she thought of him. She really wanted to meet this guy.. And she was frustraited that she didn't know what he looked like. But, oh well.. 

She just looked at Sasuke and her friends, but mostly Sasuke. She was in love with him and she knew it. She had to be, shouldn't she? But a nagging feeling was pulling on her heart. She knew something was up, yet she didn't know what.

She sighed in annoyance at that feeling. She tried to make it go away, but it would not leave. Something was in her heart, and she couldn't do anything about it. 

Then his words came to her mind.. One that they had one day before Sasuke knew about their chats..

_**-Flashback-**_

_**xXCherryblossomsXx: **__Not all guys would say it.._

_**Not-What-I-Seem: **__Well, then they're wusses.._

_**xXCherryblossomsXx: **__But, what if they are too.. You know.. Too proud to say it?_

_**Not-What-I-Seem: **__Then they don't truly love you.._

_Sakura gasped at what he said. She felt her heart break._

_**xXCherryblossomsXx: **__..I see.._

_**Not-What-I-Seem: **__If they truly love you, they would stop being so damn proud and tell you.._

_Sakura felt the upmost respect for him and smiled. She felt her heart thump faster and faster.. A blush crept up her cheeks.._

_**xXCherryblossomsXx: **__You're right.. They should.. _

_**Not-What-I-Seem: **__..Sak? You ok?_

_**xXCherryblossomXx: **__.. Naruto.. Would you tell the person, you loved them?_

_**Not-What-I-Seem: **__..Yeah.. If I was in love with them.. Sakura does this have to do anything with Sasuke?_

_Sakura didn't know what to type._

_**xXCherryblossomsXx: **__.. I have to go Naruto.. I'll talk to you later.._

_**Not-What-I-Seem: **__Maybe Sak.. He isn't the one for you.._

_She didn't say anything, but she knew that he may be right._

_**xXCherryblossomsXx: **__..I'll talk to you later_

_**xXCherryblossomsXx has signed out:**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Sakura shook her head at the thought. She didn't want to believe that Sasuke was not the one for her. She wants to love him, but is it to much to say that she doesn't know if she loves him yet? She felt a little guilty for thinking these things, but what if Naruto was right, and they didn't belong. 

Sakura frowned at the thought of them not being together. But then, the thought of Naruto made her heart beat hard against her chest. She didn't know what to do. She sighed and fell on her bed. She took one last look at the picture that she was staring at before. She looked at Sasuke. She knew that it wasn't right, and she only wished for _one_ more person to be there in the picture with her.

_Naruto.._

With that she fell asleep, the picture still sitting besides her..

**End**

**Ok, well, hope it was longer than the other one and I hope you liked it! Yeah, and Naruto's moving too, but **_**where**_** too? Note my sarcasim. Anyways, please review and I hope to see you all her soon, see ya!**

**XoXo ninchick01**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: **_

**A few weeks later..**

__**T**he sun shone on the face of a blond haired guy about 16 years old. He felt the heat and bright light on his face and slowly he began to wake up. He looked around and noticed that the sun was already up. He also saw many boxes stacked around his room. He groaned at having to wake up from that peaceful sleep that only seemed like 5 minutes. He looked at his alarm clock and it read 9:30 on a Sunday morning, shaking his head, trying to rid himself of his sleepiness.

He slowly got up to get ready for his day. He headed for the bathroom to take a shower. He was still a little out of it and stumbled on a few boxes on his way there, but not without a few choice words about the boxes being in his way. About 10 minutes later, he got out and pulled on his boxers and dark, baggy jeans. . He then pulled on his black t-shirt with a spiral orange design on the middle of his shirt. He also slipped on some regular black tennis shoes.

He then ran his hands through his hair, making his already unruly blond hair, even more messy. He slipped on his necklace that he recevied from Tsunade when she first adopted him. Finally, he sprayed on some really great smelling cologne.

This guy was Naruto Uzumaki and he would soon have to move and transfer to another school. Naruto sighed as he opened his orange and black laptop. He typed his favorite site into the address bar. _Myspace._ He logged in and saw that a few people were on, including a certain pink-haired girl. His first friend was his older adopted brother Iruka, while Sasuke came second. Then came Gaara, a guy that his been his friend since Sasuke moved away, and 4th was Sakura. Finally the last of his top 5 was his girlfriend and was also online. Her name was Leata and they've only been going out for a couple months.

_Oh.. Who to choose? Who to choose?_

-**XoXo-**

_**Not-What-I-Seem has invited you to a chat:**_

Sakura looked at the sound of an IM popping onto her screen. She saw that it was Naruto that was wanting to talk to her.

She smiled and accepted his offer.

_**xXCherryblossomsXx had accepted your invite:**_

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Hey so what's going on?

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Not much just hanging here until 12

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Why?

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Oh, I'm going on a date with Sasuke-kun at 12 and I woke up early thinkin' that it was late, when it was really early. So now I'm stuck awake and a can't go back to sleep.

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Ah.. I see. So how is it going between you two? Anything going on?

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **No, not really. Why?

**Not-What-I-Seem: **No reason really, so.. yeah..

Sakura blushed at his concern and typed.

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **No everything's ok. Thanks for asking.

**Not-What-I-Seem: **You're welcome

Sakura then remembered what Sasuke told her a few weeks ago about Naruto telling him that he'd beat Naruto up for talking secretly behind his back.

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Oh and thanks for telling Sasuke-Kun about our last convo- note my sarcasim-

**Not-What-I-Seem: **You're welcome again!

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **You asshole..

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Aw.. I love you too Sak!

**xXCherryblossomsXx: ** Grr. Idk why I put up with you and your assholeness!

**Not-What-I-Seem: **XD I don't see why not. I am great..

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Gah! You are such an arrogant ass!

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Aw Sak.. You're hurting my feelings..

**xXCherryblossomXx: **Like shit I care about your feelings!

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Aw.. Now you're making me cry

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **WTF Naruto?! You are driving me insane! I don't know how your girlfriend puts up with you!

Something clicked into Naruto's mind as he read her comment.Naruto eyes bulged at the sound of his girlfriend.

**Not-What-I-Seem: **OhShit!

Sakura thought he was actually mad at her and said,

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **You know I was joking with you, right?

**Not-What-I-Seem: **What? No. I mean "oh shit," I forgot that I had to meet my girlfriend in 10 minutes!

Sakura felt her heart in pain at the sound of his girlfriend. She knew that they were only friends.. But..

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Oh! I get it now! Ooh.. You should get goin then.. I'll talk to you later.. Don't want you in trouble with your girlfriend

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Ok thanks! I'll talk to you later Sak!

_**Not-What-I-Seem has signed off:**_

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Bye..

**-XoXo-**

Naruto drove like crazy to the ice cream parlor. He even almost ran over the old lady driving in front of him.

" Oi! You freakin' old lady get out of the way!" He honked at her.

She still went the speed limit.

Naruto hit his head on the steering wheel in annoyance.

Finally, Naruto made it to his destenation. The ice cream parlor. It was about 10 minutes away from his house, but it took forever just to get there because of the old lady.

Naruto rushed into the parlor looking for a sign of his girlfriend. He didn't see her whatsoever. He sighed in relief, he was safe from her rath, for now..

Naruto looked around again, this time for a booth. He found one that faced the front window and he took a seat.

He looked at his watch and realized he has about 5 or 6 minutes early, which is a surprise to him. He shook his head and layed his head on his fist.

Naruto's thoughts drifted to his earlier conversation with Sakura.

He chuckled at how he had pissed Sakura off a little there, thinking he was an arrogent asshole. Naruto wasn't really an asshole, but it was fun to make Sakura mad. He didn't know why he does it.. It just makes him.. Feel a connection with Sakura.

She seemed the exact oppisite of Sasuke, at least to him. He wondered if others thought that too. They are just too different to make a perfect couple. But I guess it was just like him and Leata, his girlfriend. Naruto considered himself kind and cared for others with a sense of humor.. Well his girlfriend.. She was nice alright, but she also thought of material belongings more than helping others and well, sometimes she could be a little like a snob, if that makes sense? She also has a really bad temper and gets mad at Naruto often, especially if he doesn't make it to the date on time.

He gulped as he thought of all of those bad times. He shivered and thought of his plan.

Naruto was going to move in about 1 and half months and he would be going to a new school. Meaning that he wouldn't be able to see Leata as much. He didn't know if he should go with it, because he liked Leata.. But his plan might be useful later..

His thoughts were inturrupeted by a girl passing by him. She had pink hair and she had her hair up in a high pony tail. She wore a red halter top with a black skirt and some black sandles. Naruto stared at her in awe. She was really beautiful. A blush spread across his face.

The girl continued her journey to a booth behind him, but as she was walking, she tripped on a spilled drink that had yet to be cleaned. She was falling backwards.

_Oh.. This is it! It's so going to hurt! _

She closed her eyes and waiting for the pain of falling backwards to hit her.But it never came.

_Huh? What the-? _

Naruto had caught her before she fell completly. You know like in those movies where the girls trip and are about to fall backwards but the guy comes in and catches her before she falls down? This was exactly the same thing. She opened her eyes and saw cerulean blue eyes staring back into hers. She felt her face heat up, and was pretty sure she was blushing.

_Aw man.. This guy is really hot! Omg. Omg. Omfg.. And he actually saved me!_

_**Hell yeah he's hot! He is FINE!!**_

He had blond hair and it was really messy, but it looked really hot that way. Oh was this fate or what?

Sakura was breathless and she couldn't think of what to say.(Yes this is Sakura, if you were wonderin..)

Naruto looked at her beautiful face and her beautiful emerald colored eyes. It suited her, at least that's what he thought. Sakura was slowly getting more and more emberessed as this stranger kept holding her. Everyone was staring at them.

" Umm..? Excuse me..?" Sakura asked quielty.

Her voice was angelic and smooth.

" Uh.. Yeah?" Naruto's voice was husky by accident. This only made Sakura blush even more.

" Uh, do you think you could let go of me.. Please?" Sakura asked, not really wanting him to release her from his grip.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and blushed a little and helped her back to her feet. Reluctantly, he let go of her. People then went back to what they were doing.

Sakura smiled at her savior.

" Thanks so much! I really appreciate that you caught me before I fell and hurt myself.." Sakura said, thanking him and wishing she could get his number, but realized that she has Sasuke.

Naruto smiled at her smile and said, thinking that she had a really pretty smile.

" No problem! Glad you didn't get hurt.."

Sakura blushed a little as he said this.

Sakura picked up her bag and said,

" I'm sorry we couldn't get to know each other better.. But I really, really have to go! I'm sorry.." Sakura said giving him a quick hug good bye, thanking him again for catching her.

" It's ok.. and you're welcome."

She took one last glance back at him, and smiled before she rushed out the front door and away from his sight. Naruto sat back down in his booth, thinking of that girl and how wonderful she was, even if they only just met. Well, not even met.

She made him blush, and that.. That was something hardly anyone can do to him..

" Naruto-Kun!"

Naruto wished that it was her coming back to come and talk to him, but he realized they never exchanged names. He looked up to see Leata, now sitting across from him. He inwardly groaned, and gave her a small smile.

" Hey Leata."

Leata had her chocolate brown hair tied up into a ponytail with her bangs out. She also had green eyes, but they were so dark, they looked brown. Today, she wore a white tank top with a jean mini-skirt.

" So.. Leata, there's something that I've got to talk to you about. I-" Naruto was inturrupted.

" Ok.. What would you like?" A waitress with red hair came by, chewing her gum roughly.

Naruto's annoyance with the waitress slightly showed on his face, at having to wait to finish his plan.

" Oh! I would like a double-chocolate mint ice cream cone!" Leata said with a flirty smile towards her boyfriend, as if telling him to make his order.

Naruto spoke up quielty, though he rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking at him.

" Oh.. Um I would like just some cookie dough ice cream in a waffle bowl please.."

" Ok.. It should be out in 5 minutes." She then started to walk away.

" Thanks." Naruto muttered after her.

Leata smiled at Naruto, while he smiled back nervously.

" So.. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Naruto-Kun..?" Leata asked leaning on both of her hands. She awaited anxiously, with a smile on her face.

After that incident with that girl, he realized if he goes to another school, he would be tied back to her and he wouldn't be able to date other girls. And he didn't want to hurt Leata by cheating on her and he just didn't feel the same way about her anymore. He really didn't want to hurt her, but it was better if he'd end it now.

" Well.. You know that I'm transfering schools in about a month and a half, right?" Naruto asked, going though with his plans.

" Yeah.. I do. Why?" Leata asked, her smile slowly turning to a frown.

" Well.. I've been thinking and.. Well, I think it'd be better for the both of us to.."

" Yeah? To what?" Leata inturrupted.

Naruto started to smile nervously again and tug at his shirt.

" I think we should.. break up.." Naruto said, his breath getting caught in his throat.

Leata was silent for a moment before her anger appeared.

" What the _hell _do you mean that we should _break up_?!" Leata asked, glaring daggers at her now _ex_boyfriend.

" I think we should.. See other people.." Naruto dared to say it again, but in a different way.

" Why?!" Leata asked, standing from her seat and glaring at Naruto with the upmost hatred for him. Naruto backed away fear flowing through his body. He looked at her, laughing nervously and tugging at his very uncomfertable, itchy shirt at his neck, sweat forming on his brow. People all stared at these two again, just like between him and the girl before, couch-Sakura-cough.

" It wouldn't be fair that we wouldn't get to see each other very often.. And besides.. I .. I just don't think of you in the same way anymore.." Naruto explained, trying to get her to backoff and for her to understand.

" But.. But I just think we should work things out! God why do you think we should break up so suddenly!?" Leata asked

" Leata.. Calm down.." Naruto said, looking around and found them the center of attention.

Leata looked like she was about to explode.

" No! I will not calm down! Not until you reconsider us going out again!"

Naruto slapped his head in aggrivation.

" I'm sorry.. I can't. I just don't think we should be together anymore. It wouldn't be right and it wouldn't feel like love anymore.." Naruto explained again quietly.

Tears were now pouring down her cheeks, but she still held that look of anger.

" I.. I don't understand why you don't like me anymore!" She yelled at him, not letting him get to her.

" It's too complicated.. I really am sorry, I hope we can still be frien-"

" Don't you _**dare**_say that we can still be _**friends**_! If _you _want to break up with _me_, _**me**_, then I don't want to have anything to do with you!" Leata screamed at Naruto.

He was now way beyond scared of her now.

" I-"

" No! Don't push your luck you bastard! I gave you the best few months of your life, and you think that you diserve better?! Yeah.. Like you could do any better!" Leata scoffed, her tears letting up. The waitress then came with their ice cream.

" Here you go. On the house for the happy couple." The red headed waitress said with a smile at the two.

Leata screamed with fury and growled as she grabbed her ice cream and stuck it right on Naruto's face.

She then stood up and stridded out the door, fuming.

Naruto was surprised that she was that angry with him. He wiped his nose clean and licked his lips clean.

" Are you ok hon?" The waitress asked, an eyebrow raised in confusement with the scene that had played before her eyes..

Naruto looked at her and said,

" I will be. Thanks for the ice cream here's the money for it, keep the change. " Naruto said as he got up with his ice cream and left.

**-XoXo-**

Naruto walked into his room, and felt drowsyness take over him. He shook his head at the longest day he's had for over a year. He had broken up with his girlfriend, and had met the most beautiful girl in one day.

He found that he had forgotten to log out of _Myspace _earlier and so he checked everything and found that Sasuke was online now. He smirked at his best friend and decided to IM him.

_**Not-What-I-Seem has logged in:**_

_**Uchiha1 has logged in:**_

**--**

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Hey teme! What's up?

**Uchiha1: **Hn.. Not much dobe..

**Not-What-I-Seem: **..

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Fine don't ask me how I am! Well, I'm actually doing much better now, now that I've broken up with my girlfriend..

**Uchiha1: **Hn.. Knowing you, dobe, you would have broken up with her over the web..

**Not-What-I-Seem: **DX No I did not brake up with her over the web! I broke up with her earlier today! Do you remember that girl Leata, that was always in all of our classes?

**Uchiha1: **.. Yeah

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Well, she was my girlfriend. _**Was **_is the keyword here teme..

**Uchiha1: **Hn.. I'm not an idiot, unlike you..

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Hey!! I am NOT an idiot!!

**Uchiha1: **..Tch, well that's news to me..

**Not-What-I-Seem: **GRARGG!!

**Uchiha1: **Wow.. grargg? That's a new one.. Now that we got that setteled, what's this whole point of this news dobe..?

**Not-What-I-Seem: **All I'm askin' is if the girls over at your school are hot, dumbasses, or sluts?

**Uchiha1: **? Wha-? How the fuck would I know what the girls are? I've got Sakura..

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Well you must have seen the other girls around you at school? I mean if you got Sakura, then all the girls must be like her and the whole school's girls are all hot

**Uchiha1: **..

**Not-What-I-Seem: **?

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Hey, teme? I wasn't hittin' on Sakura if that's what you thought.. I was just saying there must be other pretty girls at your school if Sakura's there is all I meant by it..

**Uchiha1: **..Hn, whatever..

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Well.. Whatever. Anyways, I've got to go. I guess I'm headin' to your school! I guess if I don't talk to you untill then, then I'll see you in about a month and a half! See ya teme! Bye!

_**Not-What-I-Seem has signed out:**_

**Uchiha1: **Tch.. So he's coming here huh?

_**Uchiha1 has signed out:**_

Sasuke logged off his _Myspace _and thought about the news Naruto brought with their conversation. He was also still a little pissed that Naruto was basically calling Sakura a hot babe, even though he's never even seen her in his life before.

I mean, Sakura was hot, but only he had the right to say that, right?

Yes of course.. At least, that's what he had to keep telling himself..

_How dare Naruto say that Sakura's hot!? Only I can say she is!! She is my girlfriend afterall !!_

_**Ooh, somebody's jeolous!!**_

_Who the fuck are you??_

_**Why Sasuke?? How can you not even know that I'm your inner you!?**_

_My inner what?! I do not have an inner __**me**__!!_

_**Oh, but you do! I'm that inner person deep within your mind and heart that speeks your true feelings**_

_I don't have an inner! Besides, what's this have to do with Naruto??_

_**Well, you are simply jeolous because of their relationship.**_

_Relationship?! Who the hell are you talking about??_

_**Sakura and Naruto of course. Who else?**_

_Like shit I would know! And why would I be jeolous of their realtionship?!They're just friends.. Not even that. More like aquantances.._

_**Yeah and you call their teasing each other nothing more than something aquantances do to each other??**_

_.. _

_**I knew it! You are jeolous of their relationship!!**_

_Why the hell would I be jeolous about something that is nothing more than a friendship??_

_**Because you are afraid that Naruto will take her away from you when he comes to your school, and you don't want that..**_

_I'M NOT JEOLOUS!!_

" I'm not jeolous!!" Sasuke accidently yelled, and it so happened that Itachi was walking by Sasuke's opened door to his room.

Itachi peered into his little brother's room and found Sasuke just glaring at the ceiling, yelling and screaming things to it. He shook his head at his younger brother and wondered what Sasuke was screaming for. He sighed.

_Tch.. Foolish little brother.. Now you're going crazy.._

Itachi walked on, not letting anything stop him, and with that he was gone, like he was never even there in the first place.

_**You hate the fact that Naruto and Sakura have been getting along so well, and you are scared that when they meet in person, they'll fall in love or something like that! **_

_.._

_**You know it's true. You've got to admit that..**_

_Hn.. Whatever.. I've got to work on my paper for Kurenai now.._

**-XoXo- **

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **So, how'd that thing with your girlfriend end up Naruto?

**Not-what-I-Seem: **Ah.. Not so good..

_Hm? I wonder what happened.._

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **What happened?

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Um.. Well, I may have broken up with her..

_He what?_

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Why?

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Because I'm moving and I don't think our relationship would have lasted long under that pressure.. And we've been a little rocky for awhile.. So I thought I should end it.

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Hm? You're moving? Where? When?

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Oh, just to a different side of Konoha, but it's about 20 minutes over here and it'd just be a pain in the ass to have to drive all the way over there everyday. So I'm transferring schools in about 2 months.

_Transfering schools?_

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Which school?

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Um I, wait hold on..

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **ok

It was several minutes before she saw his next reply.

**Not-What-I-Seem: **.. Hey, I have to go Sak, I'm sorry. But I'll see you in a couple of months.. See you then

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Ok? Well, I guess I'll talk to you then, bye!

**Not-What-I-Seem: **Bye

_**Not-What-I-Seem has signed off:**_

**xXCherryblossomsXx: **Wait. In a couple of months? What does he mean ' see you in a couple of months'?

_**xXCherryblossomsXx has signed off:**_

Sakura fell back on her bed, things swimming through her mind. She really didn't know what Naruto meant by seeing her in a couple of months. But I guess she would find out in a couple of months then.

She sighed and looked at a picture of her and Sasuke that they took 2 weeks ago. They and their friends went to the beach since it was so hot that day and so they took off together. It was something that Sakura would probably always remember, Sasuke was being his usual self around her, but he loosened up and that really explains the picture. Hinata took the picture. Sakura was smiling and laughing, while Sasuke was smirking at Sakura as he tickled her.

Sakura giggled at the picture and felt her heart lift. Suddenly, thoughts of the stranger that had helped her earlier that day, entered her mind. She felt her heart start pounding harder and harder, while her face heated up and she knew she was blushing.

_I don't even know his name.. And yet, he makes me feel so.. I don't know, but I know it's good.._

_**Yeah and he's so fuckin' hot! **_

_Oh yeah gosh that guy was gorgous!_

_**Damn Straight he was! He even placed before Sasuke!**_

_Yeah.. Wait. Hold on a minute! I cannot think some stranger is hotter than my Sasuke-Kun, it isn't right.. _

_**Who cares?! It's not like he's gonna find out that you think this blond guy was hotter than him. It's not like he can read minds**_

_But.. I feel so guilty.. No, Sasuke-Kun is way hotter than him. Even though he had really messy blond hair that was __**way **__beyond hot, or his smile, oh that smile that looked like the sun, and definetly __**not**__ his beautiful cerulean-blue eyes that shined like the sparkling ocean.. -sigh- Hey hold on a second. Graggg! He's making me like him even more now!_

_**Just dump Sasuke and go find this hunk! He is sooo much hotter than Sasuke and he did actually save you..**_

_True. But I can't give up Sasuke-Kun just for some guy that I bearly met this morning! That's shallow and I don't care if he is hot, I still have Sasuke-Kun._

Sakura sighed as she argued with her inner self. And now, because of it, she couldn't rid her thoughts of that hot stranger that she met earlier.

She groaned in annoyance and felt sleep take over her..

**End**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I've been waiting for school to end, and now that it has, here it is! Anyways, if it's short in any way, I'm sorry, but this is something that needed to be ended there. Please review!**

**So how'd you like Naruto's POV of the story? Hope you liked it and I'm probably, very likely, going to do that some more. Next chapter is the awaited meeting where Naruto and Sakura finally meet! I hope you like it!**

**I hope you also liked Naruto and Sakura's first encounter! It was a little something that may be (cough-will-cough) be important to next chapter! **

**Well, that's it for now! I really hope you liked this chapter and I hope to see you all back here really soon, later!**

**XoXo ninchick01**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**A couple of months later..**_

**S**akura woke to the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned at the dreadful sound of her annoying alarm clock. She sat up and glared at her alarm clock before she rolled her eyes and made her way to the bathroom. It was the first day of school, of her junior year. (Don't get it? Well, she was a sophmore two months ago, meaning that those two months that passed were summer break. Just thought you should know.)

She quickly took a shower and got dressed in a white spaghetti-strapped shirt that flowed an inch or two above her mid-thigh. She wore dark-blue jean kapris with white flip-flops. She also slipped on a necklace and some silver bangles. She curled her hair and finished everything off with some make up. Not a lot, because she didn't need that much because she looked really pretty without a lot of makeup. Finally, she sprayed on some cherry-strawberry perfume and she made her way down the stairs.

She grabbed her bag and said good bye to her mom that was doing the dishes in the kitchen.

" Bye Mom! I'm headin' to school!"

" OK, have a good day!" Her mom yelled back.

" Ok, you too!"

With that she made her way out and into her red convertable.

-xoxo-

Naruto walked out of his new apartment and made his way down the steps and into his black and orange car. He wore an orange shirt with a black jacket and dark-wash jeans. His hair was as messy as always. He swung his keys aroung his finger and whistled as he started his car.

Today was his first day to his new school, and he knew Sasuke and Sakura would be there. He was a little nervous to meet Sakura.. But, they were friends and they did have to meet. Naruto sighed as he made his way to school, hoping he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

-xoxo-

" Hey Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura said. She rushed out to him and gave him a hug and quick kiss on the lips.

Sasuke smirked(Because it was impossible for him to smile.. lol).

" Hey Saku.."

" So, where is everyone? I thought we would all meet out here like we always do.." Sakura asked, looking around for the rest of her friends.

" They aren't here yet.." Sasuke muttered. Sakura nodded and found it strange that she was actually early.

" Well, that's weird. I'm never early.." Sakura muttered.

Sasuke smirked at her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Sakura smiled at his touch.

" Well.. That just means we get to do this longer.." Sasuke smirked and kissed her.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck.

This went on for about 5 minutes (And I decided not to explain the details here cuz' this isn't really a sasusaku story hehe and I also think you would beg me not to anyway. lol) Anyways, this went on until they heard,

" Ahem.." They broke apart and saw every single of their friends standing their, all of their eyebrows raised and surprised that the couple couldn't hear them.

Sakura instantly blushed at the sudden attention, while Sasuke just went,

" Hn.."

" Sorry to inturrupt your little love session over here, but we are going to be late for class." Ino spoke, her voice a little, edgy.

Sakura looked at everyone else as if askin', _What's up with her?_

They shrugged and Sakura shrugged back.

" Ok.. Well, let's go then.." Sakura answered.

They all nodded and made their way to class. Sasuke and Sakura leading the way. Ino stood behind them and silently glared at Sakura's back.

The group made their way to their homeroom class, which was yet again with Kakashi, for the 3rd time.

" Don't you ever wonder why we always have Kakashi-sensei as our homeroom teacher?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged and kept on walking to a desk. Sakura followed her boyfriend.

Ino silently made her way to her seat next to Shikamaru. Every few minutes, she snuck a glare at Sakura.

Ino didn't know why, but she was really angry that she saw Sakura and Sasuke making-out. I mean it made her feel angry and she asked why it couldn't be her that Sasuke was making out with.

Sakura and Sasuke talked about random things, really it was just Sakura talking, but whatever.

-xoxo-

Naruto tried to make his way to the office. But he found that this school was way bigger than his old school and found that he was lost. Naruto saw a black-haired boy with really fuzzy eye-brows walking past him. Being the guy he is, he didn't want to ask for directions.. But, he needed to get to class. So.. He sighed and made his way to the boy.

" Uh.. Hello. Do you think you could help me?" Naruto asked, his voice high at having to talk to this guy.

The boy just looked at Naruto, it made Naruto shiver at this weird guy.

Then the boy broke out into a smile.

" Of course I youthfully can! I am Rock Lee! And who are you?!" Lee yelled.

Naruto, seeing as he was no threat, grinned at him.

" I'm Uzumaki Naruto! "

" It's nice to meet a youthful new student!"

" Likewise.. Anyways, do you think you could tell me where the office is?" Naruto asked.

Lee's grin widened and nodded.

" The youthful office is down this corridor and too the left."

Naruto smiled in thanks.

" Thanks! Well, I've got to go. I'll see you around Lee!" Naruto said as he walked in the direction Lee told him to go.

" No problem. It was something I would youthfully do for a new student!" Lee yelled out to him and left.

Naruto shook his head at the strange boy, but he was nice, so maybe they could be friends.

Naruto walked into the office and looked around at the disaster of a room this was. He sighed and looked for Shizune, his adoptive mom's close friend. She was the vice principle here and she had his schedule.

" Oh hello Naruto-Kun.. There you are. I was wondering where you were. Anyways, here's your schedule. I had to get it from Tsunade-sama and you know how she can be when she drinks too much sake.." Shizune laughed nervously. Naruto nodded in understanding.

Naruto smiled and made his way out the door to his class.

" See you later Shizune-Chan!"

Naruto looked at his schedule.

_**Locker#: 444**_

_**1. Homeroom- Kakashi - 401**_

_**2. Math- Ibiki - 413**_

_**3. Science- Oroachimaru - 532**_

_**4. Band/Choir- Kurenai - 278**_

_**Lunch-**_

_**5. Physical Education- Gai - F5**_

_**6. English- Asuma - 404**_

_**7. History-Kakashi - 401**_

_Ok.. Kakashi's class then?_

Naruto made his way to his new class. And as he was a little late, he noticed that no one was in the hallways. Naruto sighed.

_Man.. I wonder where Sasuke-Teme and Sakura are.. Hopefully I have some classes with them.. And, now I finally get to meet this Sakura that I've been talking to for about almost a whole year.._

**-xoxo-**

" Hey kid! Do you need help or somethin'?" Kakashi asked as he met up with the boy.

" .. "

" Let me see your schedule." Kakashi asked thinkin' _Oh great.. Another Sasuke.._

It was silent as Kakashi looked over his schedual. He looked at the boy.

" It looks like you have my class for homeroom. I'm Kakashi! Nice to meet you!" Kakashi said, an eye closed,as if saying he's smiling, since you really couldn't see anything because of his mask.

**" .." **

" Ok then.. just follow me.." Kakashi said, a eerie silence followed as he walked to his classroom. Kakashi would never admit this to his hoomroom class, but they were his favorite class, and each year, he suggested that he was their homeroom teacher. The principal really didn't care, so he let him do it.

Finally at the door, Kakashi spoke,

" Ok, just wait out here until I call for you.." Kakashi told the boy.

" ..Whatever." The boy responded.

**-xoxo-**

Sakura was inturrupted by the sound of the sliding door. It slid open and in came their, late as usual, teacher. Sakura rolled her eyes and rested her head on her cheek in boredom.

" Sorry I'm late.. I had to help a-"

" You FREAKIN' LIAR!!" Kiba inturrupted him.

Kakashi sighed and began slowly,

" Actually, I'm not lying this time. I really had to help a new student. Come on in!" Kakashi yelled so that the new kid could come in.

The door opened and..

**-xoxo-**

Naruto looked around and found himself once again lost. He growled in agrivation at how he could get so lost in this school.. again.

He wandered the halls, for what seemed like 20 years, till he found someone walking into the same hallway as him. Naruto sighed in relief and walked up to said person.

Naruto smiled.

" Hello! I was wondering if you could tell me where Kakashi-Sensei's class room is!"

The girl looked him up and down, as if seeing if he was good enough to talk to her, and she found a smirk grace her features.

" Oh! It's 4 corridors down and the first door on the right. Are you new here or somethin', cuz' I've never seen your _**hot**_ self here before?" The girl asked.

Naruto just blushed at her comment, but only just. It's not like he liked her or anything, but he hardly got compliments at his old school, and it was kinda new to him. Besides, she looked like one of those slut fangirls Sasuke was telling him about.

" Oh, yeah.. I am. I'm Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto introduced himself.

The smirk on her face deepend, and he noticed this.

" I'm Ami Wantanibe, it's _soo _nice to meet you.." Ami tried to sound seductive, but he only heard her sound like a screeching bird. He refrained from rolling his eyes at the flirting girl.

" Likewise.." Naruto added with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

He then found the girl clinging to his arm, her head trying to nuzzle into him. He winced in disgust and tried to get out of her claws, I mean, hands.

Finally, making it out of this obvious fangirl's clutches, he spoke, and she pouted.

" Well.. I gotta go, bye!" Naruto said, dashing as far as he could before she could catch up with him.

" Catch you later Naruto-KUUUNN!" Ami stretched out.

_OMFG!! That guy was so fuckin' hot!!_

**-xoxo-**

.. A boy with rose petal-kissed hair walked in. He also had a tattoo on his forehead that ment 'love'. He had green eyes. Eyes that almost matched Sakura's, but they held something in them. Something.. Menacing..

Sakura shivered. Never in her life had she seen or known of anyone that was like this.

" This is Subaku Gaara. He transfered here from Suna. Please make sure that you welcome him to this school. You can sit next to our other new student, right there. Matsuri, raise your hand." Kakashi informed the class.

Matsuri nodded and held her hand high. She was a new student, but she was already known by everyone, so it was ok. Matsuri was also from Suna and Gaara was in her grade there too. Matsuri has always had a huge crush on him, but she was to scared to ever tell him. She blushed at the red headed boy as his eyes stared into hers and she heard,

" .. Hn.."

Gaara made his way up to her.

" That is all, you all have a free period." Kakashi announced.

Everyone rolled their eyes. It was always free period in home room, except for the rare assignment, and those were easy..

Anyways..

Matsuri was about to start some reading, when she saw that Gaara was staring at her. She looked away, a deep blush on her cheeks.

Matsuri felt really nervous and she found herself fidgeting with her skirt. She could tell that he was still looking at her.

" .. Do I know you from somewhere..?" Gaara asked quietly.

Matsuri's face went as red as Gaara's hair. She nervously scratched her cheek and felt that the room was getting too hot..

" Uh.. We, um. We went to the same school last year. We, uh. We were in the same grade.." Matsuri explained, trying to refrain from fainting right then and there.

Gaara just stared at her for a few moments, as if trying to remember her, before he just slipped his gaze to the front of the room, with a,

" ..Hn.."

Matsuri sighed in relief as he looked somewhere else.

Elsewhere, Sakura was spying on the two, a smile forming on her face. More like an evil grin. Sasuke was scared for his life. He hated when Sakura got like his, they always ended in deep shit or he gets pummled in the end.

She looked at Sasuke, as he gulped. She laughed and said,

" Looks like the two new kids like each other.. Reminds me of us when we first met.." Sakura said.

Sasuke only nodded, not sure where she was going with this.

" We should try and get them together!" Sakura said happily to her boyfriend.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his girlfriend at her attempt to play matchmaker.

" Sakura.. Don't get involved.."

Sakura pouted.

" But.. Sasukeeee!" Sakura whined.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but smiled anyways. He loved her and he didn't care what she did, just as long as she was happy.

" ..Fine.. But I'm not doing anything too drastic.." Sasuke sighed.

Sakura smiled, but it soon turned into an evil smirk.

Sasuke began to sweat in worry. What the hell did she have in mind for him?!

" Oh.. Sasuke-Kuunn..!" Sakura said in the sweetest voice she could muster.

Sasuke sighed in defeat.

" Fine.."

Sakura smiled in thanks.

Oh and Sasuke wore a black shirt with dark, baggy jeans by the way. Anyways..

" Ok this is watcha' gotta do Sasuke-Kun.."

By the end of it, Sasuke felt that a groan of annoyance was in order.

" Ok Sasuke-Kun.. Plan: BunnyRabbit will commence at lunch!" Sakura said as loud as she could without yelling it to the whole class.

Sasuke sweatdropped at his girlfriend. He rose an eyebrow in confusement.

" Plan.. _Bunny rabbit_?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shrugged at her boyfriend, and his ego was cut down a little. I mean, what guy let's a master plan be called, _Bunny rabbit_? Certainly THE Sasuke Uchiha was not letting her get away with that..?

" I'm the one who get's to name the plan since _I_ _did _come up with the plan." Sakura explained as if it was a logical explanation anyone could understand, but made it less intelligent as she stuck out her tounge at him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and proceeded to argue why that plan's name was not at all correct for this plan.

**-xoxo- **

Elsewhere.. Neji found himself getting more and more aggrivated by the two lovebirds behind him arguing about somethin completly stupid. At least that's what he thought at least.

TenTen rolled her eyes at the Hyugga. _He gets annoyed too easily.. I mean I get it when Lee starts talking about youth and shit.. But over the stupidist things he gets so annoyed.. I don't know why I like his so much.._

TenTen decided to take a sneak peek over at Neji. He was nearly about to crack his pencil in half. TenTen silently giggled. _Oh.. Right, it's because it's so freaking cute when he get's angred so easily.. _

With this thought fresh in her mind, her cheeks began to redden in emberessment. She tried to look away before he saw, because she really couldn't hide it if he looked at her because her hair was tied up into twin panda buns.

Too late. Neji already saw this.

" Hn.. TenTen.. Are those two pissing you off too? "

TenTen looked into his eyes and found her blush deepening. TenTen nodded her head, but rolled her eyes as she focused on her book on weapons, because he may be a genius in school smarts, but with girls he's just a compleat idiot.

Neji nodded and turned around and said to the yelling teens,

" Shut the hell up"

It was not a question, it was a demand.

Sakura and Sasuke finally settled down and glared at the Hyugga. Sakura stuck her tounge out at him, while Sasuke continued to glare at the Hyugga. Neji snorted at them and turned back to his Martial Arts book.

TenTen looked at him in the corner of her eye, a smile gracing her lips.

_Neji.._

**-xoxo-**

Ino kept fiddling with her shirt sleeves. Shikamaru, a keen observer, noticed this and was about to ask her what was wrong when she gasped and went for her pencil and snapped it in half. Shikamaru sighed and pulled back and decided to leave her alone. She was obviously pissed off right now, and he didn't want to have to deal with her and get her mad at him.

_Man.. Women are so troublsome.._

**-xoxo-**

" Hey.. Hinata..?"

Hinata found herself slowly turn red at the sound of her voice being called by her crush.Hinata looked up from her book on poetry.

" Uh-h.. Y-yes Ki-iba-kun-n?" Hinata asked as she found Kiba staring at her. Her blush deepened immediatly.

" Do you think we could hang out later? I mean, I need help at my sister's clinic. And since you love animals, do you think you could help me out?" Kiba asked, scratching the back of his neck with his pencil.

Hinata dropped her book by accident, as she heared him asking her to help him. _Oh my gosh! Does he like me? Is this like a date or something?!_

Kiba went down and picked up her book for her. He smiled as he handed her her book and said,

" Poetry, huh?"

Hinata's whole face was red. She nodded quickly.

" So.. Do you? I mean.. Want to help me later?" Kiba asked again.

Hinata didn't know how much longer she could handle, she felt her hands begin to shake and the room was spining around.

Hinata fell to the ground, fainted.

" Huh? Hinata? Hinata!" Kiba yelled as he went down for her.

This thus caused an angry Neji. He was their before Kiba could pick her up.

" What the hell did you do to her??" Neji asked, venom in his voice.

Kiba put his hands up and said, whilst shacking his head.

" I didn't do anything to her. I just asked her if she wanted to hang out later, is all I said." Kiba tried to explain.

Poor Kiba.. He didn't stand a chance. TenTen just made it and she took care of Hinata, while Neji stood up and gave Kiba a deadly glare. Kiba gulped. Neji was a very overprotective cousin when it came to Hinata. So, I guess it's Kiba's funeral. Neji did warn him that if he ever did anything to her, he would be dead.

Just as Neji was about to pummel the poor Inuzuka, the class door slid open, catching everyone's attention.

Sakura's eyes grew wide. In walked the stranger that she had met two months ago at the ice cream parlor. Sakura felt herself instantly melt like that ice cream she had slipped on that day. She slightly blushed. His blond hair was just as messy as always and his blue eyes sparkled.

Sasuke looked at the boy and found his eyes widening in surprise.

**-xoxo-**

Naruto sighed in relief as he finally found Kakashi's classroom. He slowly took hold of the door and slid it open. He looked across the room to see the teacher sitting at his desk. He assumed this was Kakashi. He walked in a little more and gazed at the class. It wasn't as big as normal ones where. But at least it would be a lot more comfertable.

He saw a boy was about to be pummeled by another boy with long chocolate brown hair. Naruto's eyebrow raised. He shrugged and looked at the other students. His eyes instantly locked with familiar eyes that he only had seen once before. Her hair was down today and she looked shocked to see him in the same class as hers. So it seemed she did remember him as he saw a small blush appear on her cheeks. He inwardly smirked and found his eyes look over and found cold onix eyes staring back into his.

Naruto looked at the teacher and Kakashi said,

" Another new student?"

Naruto nodded.

" Your late." Kakashi stated the obvious.

Naruto refrained from rolling his eyes.

" I.. Uh, got lost.." Naruto explained, a nervous smile on his face.

Kakashi only nodded and said,

" Well.. Uzumaki Naruto, why don't you take a sit up there next to Ms. Haruno? Raise your hand Ms. Haruno.." Kakashi asked. Sakura raised her hand.

Naruto looked around and nodded.

**-xoxo-**

_Did he just say Uzumaki Naruto?! _Sakura's mouth dropped. _No way in hell is this Naruto.. The same Naruto that teased me constantly??_

He was walking up to her. _Man, he got even hotter in two months!! Ok Sakura, try really hard not to drool. You do have your boyfriend sitting next to you.._

**-xoxo-**

Naruto made his way up all the way to his seat. He looked over the girl next to him and said,

" Heya' Teme!" Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

Sasuke scowled at the nickname, but then smirked at his best friend.

" ..Dobe."

Sakura looked at Sasuke questioningly, but he only smirked at the blond.

" Dobe.. This is Sakura.. My girlfriend."

**End**

**There you go! A new suspensful chapter to keep you on the edge of your seats! Ok.. Not really, I'm exagerating. Anyways.. Hope you liked this new chapter of **_**A Double Love**_**! Please Review! **

**Is it me, or is Ms. Yamanaka over there getting really pissed off and jeolous? Heheh.. Anyways.. Sorry for the wait! **

**  
Well, I guess that's it for now! Hope to see you all here really soon, see ya!**

**XoXo ninchick01**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

**N**aruto's eyes widened. _What the hell?!_

Sakura too had a look of shock on her face, but she quickly shook her head and smiled.

" Hi Naruto! It's nice to meet you in person!"

Naruto then went confused, but saw a look in her eyes saying, _" Don't tell Sasuke-Kun!!"_

" Oh! Yeah, it's nice to meet you in person for the first time too! I mean it's not like we have actually met before or something?! Hehe, nope!" Naruto grinned sheepishly.

With her back facing Sasuke, she slapped her forehead. _Yeah, go and make it obvious Naruto! You idiot!_

She looked back to Sasuke, she saw his brow was raised. She smiled nervously.

" Oh, it's nothing Sasuke-Kun!"

Sasuke still looked suspicious, but he rolled his eyes and sighed,

" Whatever.."

Both Naruto and Sakura inwardly sighed in relief.

" Do my ears decieve me? Did I hear that your name is Naruto?"

Naruto looked at the girl that had turned in her seat to face them.( Yes this was after Hinata had woken up. But Neji had still yet returned.)

" Yeah.. Why?" Naruto asked, confusion in his voice.

The girl (TenTen) smirked.

_**-Flashback-**_

_" What do you mean you are friend's with Sasuke's best friend?" TenTen asked, suspicion in her voice._

_" Well.. I was searching my groups from school on __**Myspace**__ and I found this empty online chat thing. That's where I met him. He then found out that I was Sasuke-Kun's girlfriend, because he's Sasuke-Kun's best friend, and added me. Now about 4 months later, he and I really close friends, at least online." Sakura explained._

_" And Sasuke knows all this?" TenTen's brow rose._

_" Well, yeah.. I just told him today. He's ok with it." Sakura answered, wondering where her friend was going with this._

_TenTen smirked. _

_" So, how'd Sasuke take it? Is he mad that you broke up with him over his best friend?" _

_Sakura stopped walking. They were walking to lunch together._

_" What the hell TenTen?!" _

_TenTen just looked back at her with confusion._

_" What? Was it that bad??" _

_Sakura looked irritated with TenTen._

_" Sasuke-Kun and I haven't broken up!! Why the hell did you think that we did??" Sakura asked, her temper simmering at the edge now. But TenTen knew this and took a few steps away before answering._

_" Well.. It just seems that you like this guy and all, that's all I am saying.." _

_Sakura blushed, but tried to hide it. It didn't go unnoticed by TenTen though. She smirked inwardly, knowingly._

_' Just as I thought! She's denying the fact that she's falling for that guy..'_

_" I do not like Naruto like THAT!! He's.. He's just a.. A friend.. Yeah." Sakura stammered out, whilst resulting in TenTen rolling her eyes, but noticed the new name._

_" Naruto, eh? How is Sasuke friends with him?" TenTen asked, Sakura ran to catch up with the now walking TenTen._

_" Oh, he went to the same school as Sasuke-Kun before he got transfered here." Sakura answered._

_" You seem to know a lot about this Naruto.. Why is that?" TenTen added suggestively, a sneer on her face._

_Sakura scowled._

_" Because, I think I should know some things about Sasuke-Kun's best friends!" _

_TenTen raised her hands in front of her._

_" Fine, fine! I'm just saying'!" _

_It was quiet for a moment before Sakura said quietly,_

_" And.. Well, he told me about himself.. We are friends too ya know.."_

_TenTen once again inwardly smirked. _

_Her friend was hit by cupid's arrow. And hit hard. She just didn't know it yet.._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

TenTen just continued to smirk as she saw the horrified look Sakura gave her. She slightly chuckled and said,

" Uh.. You know what? Nevermind. By the way.. The name's TenTen. Just TenTen." TenTen finished.

Naruto looked at TenTen with a weird look on his face, but shrugged because if she was friends with Sakura and Sasuke, it was ok. He smiled.

" Like I said, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice ta meet ya!" Naruto said happily to the girl.

" Ditto!"

TenTen giggled a little.

_**SNAP!!**_

TenTen, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked over at the Hyuuga. He had left Kiba alone, but came back in time to hear TenTen's giggle. So, out of anger, he snapped a pen in half. Sakura smiled, while Sasuke just smirked.

_Payback Hyugga! _

Neji was obviously jeolous of Naruto. No one outside their group could really make TenTen giggle, and he was angry that this new stranger, that they had barely met, was able to do so. Saying Neji was angry was actually an understatement. The Hyugga was pissed.

" What the hell Neji!? That was my favorite pen!!" TenTen said angrily, glaring at Neji, but secretly enjoying the fact that Neji was actually jeolous.

" ..Hn." Neji replied, and looked away from everyone and back into his seat to read his book, but not before giving a glare to Naruto.

TenTen rolled her eyes and sat down,

" You owe me a new, flashing, blue, kunai pen!! You hear me?! You. Owe. ME!!" TenTen said dramtically.

Neji rolled his eyes, and continued to read his book.

" Hmph!! You will pay Hyugga.. You will pay.." TenTen said diving right back into her own book.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto looked at the two. Sasuke was still smirking at Neji getting in trouble over something so idiotic. Sakura was beaming at the two. She knew they liked each other. But did they know that they liked each other? Naruto was way beyond confused. What happened exactly? And why did the guy with long, chocolate brown hair glare at him before?

Sakura noticed this, and said quietly,

" That's Neji Hyugga. He secretly likes TenTen, and she likes him. He just got jeolous that you made her laugh, that's why he glared at you before.." Sakura finished with a smile.

" Oh really? I didn't see it.." Naruto said with a sheepish smile. Sakura rolled her eyes at her new aquanted friend.

_And this guy was always saying I was the dumb one on Myspace!_

_**But you can't say that he isn't a hottie!!**_

_No comment._

_**What? You know it's true!**_

_Hmph.. No comment!_

_**Whatever you say**_

" Hn.. Dobe.." Sasuke said, a smirk on his face.

Naruto looked around at the voice and realized that it was Sasuke. Naruto scowled.

" I'm not a dobe you bastard!"

" Tch.. Keep telling yourself that loser.." Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto growled.

" Teme you are so gonna regret saying that!!"

" Whatever.."

" Gah! You are such a bastard! You haven't changed whatsoever!!" Naruto said throwing his hands up in frustration.

Sakura giggled at Naruto's frustration. Naruto finally realized that Sakura still sat between the two and forgot all about Sasuke.

_Wow.. She has a really cute laugh.._

Naruto smiled with his eyes closed.

" So, Sakura-Chan.. and Sasuke-teme.. Do you think you guys could show me around? This school is really big and that's why I was late cuz' I got lost.." Naruto asked.

Sakura was stunned. When he said her name, he said like he's always known her. It gave her butterflies. She slightly blushed and a tingling sensation made it's way down her spine. She shivered at the feeling. Sasuke just looked at Sakura and noticed her blush.

A monster was clawing at the insides of his stomach and it wanted to attack Naruto right then and there.

Sasuke took hold of Sakura's hand suddenly. Sakura turned around to see Sasuke glaring at Naruto. Her brow rose.

" Uh.. Sasuke-Kun?"

" Hn.."

" O-ok? Whatever.."

" So Sakura-chan.. How about it?" Naruto asked again, eyes open, and staring into Sakura's emerald ones.

She could actually feel the heat rise to her cheeks.

" Uh.. Uh-hh..?"

" Hm.. Sakura-Chan?" Naruto could tell something was wrong. _Hm.. Wonder what's up with Sakura.._

" I.. Uh.."

Sasuke saw her blush deepening as Sakura stuttered, which was really unlike her. For the year and a half that he's know her, she's never stuttered. So.. How could she just start now? Naruto smiled at Sakura, she went red.

Sasuke felt anger bubble inside him and it was getting hard to control.

_Naruto!!_

Sasuke squeezed his fist tighter to try and rid himself of this jeolousy, but he completly forgot that he was holding Sakura's hand. I guess you can figure what happend next..

" Gah! Sasuke-Kun, that hurts!" Sakura yelled, pulling her hand away from his grip.

Sasuke silently cursed himself for his stupidity.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a little pain written on her face.

" Sasuke-Teme! What'd you do to poor Sak?!" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowing at the Uchiha.

" .. "

Sakura glared at Sasuke. After a few moments, she couldn't take it anymore.

" Well.? You could at least tell me you're sorry!"

" .. Hn."

Sakura sweatdropped at him for being so annoying. So, she hit him over the head.

" Gah! What'd you do that for!?" Sasuke said glaring at Sakura for hitting him, but he knew why she did it. But, Uchiha's are incapable of apoligizing, because it would cut into their ego. So he didn't.

" You know why, you asshole!" Sakura said, glaring at her boyfriend.

" Hn.."

" Grr.. Sometimes I don't know why I'm you're girlfriend!" Sakura said with exhaspiration.

Sasuke looked away, inwardly slamming his head against his desk.

" Whatever.."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Sasuke and his emo-ness.

" Anyways, as I was about to say, before I got my hand killed-" Sakura glared at Sasuke."- I would be _happy _to help you Naruto." Sakura finished by smiling at Naruto.

Naruto grinned in relief.

" Oh thanks Sakura-Chan, you're a lifesaver!" Naruto said hugging Sakura.

She blushed, while Sasuke just growled and Sasuke reached for something nearby to snap in half.

_Where is something?! I gotta snap something, or I might end up snapping Naruto's neck in half!! Grr... Naruto!_

Unfortunatly for Sakura, the nearest thing to Sasuke was one of Sakura's most prized possesions. Again.. I guess you can figure what happened next..

_**CRACK!! **_

" My cell phone!!" Sakura screamed angrily.

_Aw.. Man.._

**After Homeroom..**

Sakura walked out with Naruto tagging along behind her. She huffed and felt anger still boiling inside her. Behind the two came a lagging Sasuke, with a huge big red bump on his head along with a bruise on his arm and somehow she managed to smack him too. He was mumbling things under his breath about his 'scary' girlfriend. Sakura heard this and a vein popped on her forehead.

" _What _was that Sasuke-_Kun_?!"

Sasuke put his hands up to defend himself, and said,

" Nothing. Nothing!"

Sakura smirked and said with a smile,

" That's what I thought!"

Naruto looked at the two and found it really funny that Sasuke was getting beat up by Sakura. _Glad it's not me! Or I'd be dead! Hehe.. Teme looks like he's in pain.. hehe.._

Naruto smirked.

Sakura noticed this and rose an eyebrow in his direction.

" Are you ok Naruto?"

Naruto shook out of his thoughts and smiled nervously, for fear of being hit by Sakura, and said,

" Oh sorry, just thinking is all Sakura-Chan.." Naruto answered.

Sakura nodded and smiled warmly at him. Her smile could make an ice cream melt in Antartica.. He felt his face heat up at her beautiful smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

" Well.. Let's continue the tour shall we? Ok this is our next class!" Sakura said all in a breath, as the boys sweatdropped at the girl.

It was Math class with Ibiki. And coincidently, Naruto had the same exact schedule as Sakura.

Naruto looked around at everyone and smiled.

" Looks awesome! Thanks for showin' me around Sakura-Chan and Sasuke-Teme!"

Sakura smiled, and Sasuke scowled.

" You're welcome Naruto!" Sakura said with a smile and slight blush.

" ..Hn.." Sasuke grunted.

" Eh.. Well.. I guess I'll see you in Science Sasuke-Kun.." Sakura said slightly bruised at the fact that they didn't have this class together.

Sasuke nodded and bent down to give her a swift kiss good bye. As he pulled away, they both smiled. But Sasuke's gaze lifted and he saw Naruto's face. It looked hardened and it was like he was on the brink of punching him right in the face.

All of the earlier happenings instantly slipped away from his thoughts. And no one. Not even Naruto, had the right to take away his kiss from Sakura. Sasuke smirked in victory.

Naruto's scowl deepened and his eyes narrowed. Sasuke had a sneaking suspiscion that Naruto liked Sakura. He just confirmed that theory..

But Sakura is _his _girlfriend. So, Naruto just needs to back off.

He gave her a quick hug and a wave as he left the classroom to go off to his class, happier than when he first entered it.

Naruto glared at him until he was out of sight. He knew they were going out. But it's not like Sasuke had to rub it in his face! _That Bastard!!_

He looked back at Sakura and gave a quick smile. She smiled back. Man did that smile make his heart lift. No one had he ever met did this to him. So it was pretty new to him.

What Naruto didn't know was that Sakura felt the exact same way. _Oh.. Man.. I didn't know that he was Naruto.. Oh my gosh.. I think I- No Sakura! Don't think those things! You have a boyfriend!! So stop thinking about him!_

_-But he has such a sweet smile! And his eyes sparkle with something.. Like something exciting! And his hair.. Oh God, his hair!! It's..Oh damnit!_

Sakura silently cursed herself at her thoughts.

" Well.. Should we find a seat Sak?" Naruto asked, brow risen at the now scowl on her face.

Sakura looked at Naruto with a blush, and scratched her cheek.

" Yeah ok Naruto."

They walked to the back, since no one that was in Sakura's group was in their class.

Soon, the teacher came in class began. Thats when the notes started.

_Sakura_,

_I didn't know that you were Sakura, you know that one girl I sort of met at the Ice Cream Parlor. Wow, it's seriously nice to meet you Sakura-Chan._

_-Naruto_

Sakura looked at the note and smiled. She looked up to see if the teacher was watching, and then began to write back.

_Naruto_

_It's really nice to meet you too Naruto. I mean, you are really different than what I thought you'd be like in person. _

_-Sakura_

Naruto gave her a slight smirk.

_Sak,_

_What? Did you think I was an ugly fool, then come to find me the most hottest guy that you have ever layed your eyes on?_

_-Naruto_

Sakura slowly read the note, and turned a deep crimson red. Sweat forming on her brow. O-O

_**Hell Yes I thought you were the hottest piece of man that I've ever laid my eyes on!!**_

_Omg, you did not just say that!? _

_**So what if I did, you know it's true, so stop denying it!**_

_.._

_I have to admit.. He is kinda hot.._

_.._

Sakura grabbed her pencil and hurridly wrote:

_Naruto,_

_You did __**not **__just say that. Of course I didn't think that Naruto, you baka!! I have Sasuke so, it's not like I was checking you out or something!_

_-Sakura_

Naruto read the note and gave her a sneaky grin before writing down:

_Sakura,_

_Well, of course you have the teme, but, it's not like you didn't check me out, because then you wouldn't have drooled at the sight of me when I entered the classroom. And I know secretly you are thinking of how damn hot I am right now, right in your head. Don't deny it._

_-Naruto_

Sakura read the note, inwardly becoming pale.

_Shit! It's like he can read minds or something! _

_NARUTO!_

_You BAKA!! You are so arrogent thinking that I'm thinking that you are hot! Psh! Don't even go there you asshole! I was __**not **__checking you out, and I was __**not **__thinking about how damn hot you look right now!! _

_-Sakura_

Naruto read the note over, smirking at his thoughts.

Sakura's brow rose. _What the hell is he thinking? _

Naruto looked around making sure that no one was paying attention and began writing.

Sakura then noticed him writing with right hand. _Hm.. A right-hander eh?_ _Goes great with my left-hander..(Yes I know she isn't really left handed) _

Sakura's eyes traveled up higher and higher until they reached his blond, spikey, unruly, messy hair. It may have been messy, but on him, it looked fantastic.

_I wonder if his hair is really soft.. It looks like it is.. Hm.._

Sakura then realized the cerulean blue eyes staring right back into hers, a little laughter in them. Sakura then realized something else. She turned red.

Sakura had been staring a little too long, and Naruto had caught her at it.

He snickered and Sakura's blush rose from both emberessment and how his light snicker made a deep ringing sound in her ears, making her heart flutter rapidly.

Naruto continued writing and gave her the note.

_Sak,_

_Oh, so you do think I am damn hot? Oh, why thank you Sakura, oh and by the way.. You have a little drool hanging from the side of your mouth. hehe.. Just thought I'd let you know.._

_-Naruto_

Sakura gasped in emberessment. Although it was a quiet one, so it didn't attract too much unwanted attention. She quickly wiped her lips free of it and looked at Naruto and saw him snickering at her.

Sakura didn't know if she should smack him.. Or to.. kiss him.

_**DO THE SECOND ONE!! THE SECOND ONE!!**_

_You are really out of your mind. I don't know how I got stuck with you.._

_**HMPH!! You're just jeolous!**_

_.. No, really I'm not._

_**Of course you're jeolous!**_

_..no comment.._

_**Why you fuckin' bitc-**_

" Hey Sak, the bell rang, stop daydreaming about me so we're not late for class." Naruto said with a smirk, causing Sakura to go red.

" I was not day dreaming about you!" Sakura yelled, bonking him on the head.

Naruto chuckled and said,

" Sure you weren't.. And I'm a ninja in disguise." (haha, sorry, had to put that in there!)

" Haha very funny.." Sakura huffed as she led them out the door.

" I know, I am the comidic." Naruto stated.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her new found friend, _**hot **_new friend. Sakura couldn't believe there was a person like him out in the world, it made her mind race.

There was an awkward silence in the air. Naruto's eyes shifted to Sakura. A nervousness was in them.

" Uhh.. You know Sakura-Chan.. I didn't really mean any of that. I was just playing with you, cuz'.. I know you have Sasuke." Naruto said.

Sakura's gaze landed on his bright worried eyes. She slowly smiled.

" Naruto.. I know you're messing with me.. Besides, it's not like you like me or something right?" Sakura joked, while Naruto tugged at his shirt nervously, while saying:

" Uh.. Yeah, of course I don't like you like that Sak.."

Sakura gave a small smile, but she felt her heart crack a little and pain was rushing through her body. _Why do I feel like this? Why does it hurt that Naruto doesn't like me more than a friend? I mean, I can't like him, I have Sasuke.. I can't like him.. right? Ughh..._

" And its not like you like me like that way either, right? I mean _**I am**_ awesome, _**and**_ hot, _**and**_ sexy, so what's there _**not**_ to like about me?" Naruto said in an arrogent voice, his smile telling her that he was pulling her leg.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and nudged him in the shoulder, although her inner was telling her that everything he said was true.

" Don't be such an arrogent and conceited bastard Naruto. It doesn't suit you.."

Naruto faked a pout.

" Aww.. But Sakura-Chan..! I was trying my best to give you my impersonation of Sasuke-Teme!"

Sakura bonked him over the head.

" Ittai!" Naruto whined.

But Sakura couldn't help it. She giggled at the joke. Naruto stopped whining over the pain and grinned that he had made her laugh.

" ..So you agree..?" Naruto whispered, eyes shifting all around them, as if making sure no one could hear what they were talking about.

Sakura couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes.

" No Naruto, I don't agree, although sometimes, I wonder.." Sakura giggled.

Naruto laughed too.

" Well, well, well, whatever do we have here?"

A new voice joined in their conversation.

Sakura knew that voice.

Sakura dreaded hearing that voice everyday.

Sakura groaned in annoyance.

It was none other than..

**Ok, I am **_**so**_** sorry I had to end it there and I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story for awhile, but I seriously have had too much on my plate with school and work.. Ugh..Well, let's not go into that! XD **

**Thanks for reading and that's it for now! Hope to see you all here soon, laters!**

**XoXo ninchick01**


End file.
